


From the Journal of Eggsy Unwin

by orphan_account



Series: From the Journal Of... [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy, But I love everyone so happy endings, Diary/Journal, Eggsy will also go the dark side later, Gen, I firmly believe Eggsy is bisexual therefore he is in this, M/M, May turn into Harry/Eggsy later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, the name I got is horseshit, but Merlin finds it ridiculously ironic because I killed the previous Arthur. It’s Mordred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing will be in journal format from Eggsy's POV, but it will have plot and explain things that are happening. The chapters will be short because ain't nobody got time to write thousands of words a day when you're trying to save the world. Tags pretty much say everything else.

**March 20**

 

Dear Journal,

 

I’m not sure if that’s how you really start these things off, but I reckon it’s as good a start as any. Merlin tells me keeping a journal is reckless and stupid, seeing as how everything I do is supposed to be secret, but I think it’s a good idea. There’s things like memory loss in this line of work, and if I get that I’d like to be able to go back and see what kind of person I was. Or am, I guess. Besides, it may help me keep track of things I’ve been investigating and give me clues later on.

Here’s the rundown; my name is Eggsy, I’m twenty four, I have a couple of family members, and I’m a secret service agent. For the last three months, the service I’m a part of has been trying to stop an agency who wants to destroy the world. It sounds pretty generic, but there it is. The funny thing is the reason they’re trying to destroy the world—they’re a crazy lot who think we don’t have much time, so they’ve built a ship big enough to hold a hundred million people, and they want to launch it off to space. Problem is, there isn’t a hundred million people in this world stupid enough to climb on board a sketchy rocket and fly out into a place with absolutely no oxygen, hoping the planet they land on is habitable. That’s right; these guys don’t even know if this new planet is habitable, NASA just said it ‘might be.’

So, of course, these guys think they’re doing humanity a favour by forcing a bunch of people to get on board because the earth will be destroyed. They’re using nuclear bombs, the oh-so-creative way. Right, like that won’t backfire with radiation poisoning and the like. Stupid oafs are going to take a beating from us and go to jail. Right after we complete the training, because as of now, there’s only four of us in Kingsman. Merlin, Lancelot, and a new trainee who took on the name of Galahad. Yes, you fucking read that right. After much discussion, Merlin and Lancelot still went with the old ways and I couldn’t get a table name until they elected a new Arthur, because I didn’t technically complete the training.

They assure me I’ll most certainly get it once they have an Arthur, but for now I’m stuck with a name that isn’t even a Kingsman code name. Made especially for me, they said, as if I should be happy about that. It’s utter bullshit, but a gentleman doesn’t yell out bullshit, they fight in a refined manner. I’ll fight in a bloody refined manner, I’ll go out there and drag a new Arthur back myself, then bother him with gentlemanly comments until he gives me Harry’s old name. Harry would’ve wanted me to have it.

Speaking of, Harry’s body up and vanished. I’m not saying that gives me hope, because I figure he would’ve come here first, but still. It’s Harry, so… I don’t know. I won’t hope. I don’t want to be disappointed. I don’t want to be hurt again.

 

-Eggsy

 

P.S. – for the record, the name I got is horseshit, but Merlin finds it ridiculously ironic because I killed the previous Arthur. It’s Mordred.


	2. The Things I'm Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgetting the past is easy when you're off having fun and saving the world with incredible gentlemen. It's a little harder when one of those gentlemen is dead, the other is keeping secrets, and you have the most boring job a secret agent could possibly have.

**March 21**

Dear Journal,

 

Merlin and Lancelot are keeping something from me and it’s making me right pissed off. I was walking by the conference room after a day of boring old surveillance, and they were hunched over whispering together. I went up to them, wondering if it was something they were keeping from the new guy, you know, and all of a sudden they just stopped. Looked up at me and smiled as if they weren’t talking about anything important.

“Hey Mordred, how’s surveillance?”

Lancelot’s voice was so sweet and so fake I literally vomited in my mouth a bit. After I swallowed it, I managed to ask them what they were talking about. Get this—they stumbled over each other’s words, both of them saying something different, but Lancelot letting Merlin settle it. He said they were 'discussing the new candidates and whether or not I should be allowed to pick one.' Yeah, right. We talked about it already and said no, mostly because I don’t feel any of my mates would make good candidates and I don’t know anyone else. So if they weren’t talking about that, what do you reckon they were talking about?

My money’s on another mission, seeing as I caught a glimpse of what they were hunched over and it looked like some sort of map. I’m going through the database, looking for the map I saw. I think it’s close to here so I figure I’ll find it soon. Maybe do some of my own secret investigating, street style. Speaking of the street, I’m kind of missing my mates. I mean, Kingsman agents are cool and all, but without Harry I’m getting a little lost bridging the gap between their up and up way of doing things with my down and dirty.

Another thing I’m missing is excitement. I mean, come on, why am I being stuck on surveillance 24/7? The new Galahad has had even more to do than me. Don’t take me for a whiner, because that’s not what I am, but watching screens all day every day has me antsy. The only interesting thing I saw was the head guy of the agency ordering in some callboys. I suppose he likes blokes. Good for me because I’m more seductive than Merlin, and I doubt they’ll let the new guy carry out something like this with no experience. Hopefully they’ll want to make a move on him soon.

I’m missing a third thing but I’m sure it’ll pass. It comes and it goes, but I think the only reason it’s in the coming state right now is because I’m bored and maybe a little stressed over whatever Lancelot and Merlin are keeping from me. I kind of want that taste, just a little, of being high. I know, I know, you’re a fucking idiot, Eggsy, that’s what you’d say if you were one of my mates, journal. I get this life, these friends, these bloody awesome gadgets, and I want to go off and fool around like some street junkie. I won’t, of course. I mean, I’m a Kingsman agent after all. Got Mum and my little sister to look after. They’re doing great, with the new house I’ve got and the support of the Kingsman member funds, and I don’t want to do anything to mess that up. But still, a taste would be nice to take the edge off.

 

-Eggsy


	3. Friction

**March 22**

 

Dear Journal,

 

I found out a bit of what Roxy and Merlin are hiding today (calling Roxy ‘Lancelot’ off mission is too odd, so from now on I’ll stick with Roxy). It started off with me finding the map they were looking at, and obviously I decided to go check out the part they had marked off. I was careful, but I brought a Kingsman monitoring device along to keep doing surveillance. All Kingsman devices have tracking chips in them so Roxy and Merlin knew right away. They rung me up quite a few times but since I was angry in a gentlemanly way, I deigned not to answer, because Mum always said when you have nothing nice to say you should shut your goddamn mouth.

The place they were hiding from me was a rather large warehouse, and there were a ton of blokes going in and out. I wish I’d thought to bring along my glasses so I could zoom in and get a better look, but I figured the other two would enjoy getting a peak at this place. As childish as it seems, they didn’t deserve it because they were being all secretive and the like. Hey, they’re being childish too, keeping secrets and barely bothering to cover the fact up.

Anyway, I would’ve gotten closer to see what was going on in that warehouse, but there were too many people. I left to go home and Roxy picked me up along the way. Wouldn’t even talk to me the entire ride to the conference room, just sat there with her jaw set more stubborn than a mule. When we finally got there, Merlin was waiting and he lit into me for a good solid half hour, only taking a breath to let Roxy yell. I don’t see what the huge problem is; those fellows are up to something and we have to stop them. Not that hard a concept to understand, yeah? But they seem to think there’s something going on that I shouldn’t see, and they were both relieved about something afterwards when I told them I didn’t see the problem.

I should’ve just shut up, but I was too upset and I’ve never been one to completely control my anger, so I asked them straight up in the most deadpan voice I could manage, “Too posh for a street kid to lay his eyes on?” Merlin was already upset and he blew up and started yelling so loud I think I may need one of those hearing aids worth well over a thousand pounds. Most of those pansies I trained with would’ve probably been pissing themselves and bawling by that point, but I’m used to scary looking chaps yelling at me, so I sassed him back after every sentence.

We ended up arguing, my main point being that him and Roxy don’t trust me because I didn’t come from some fancy school like Oxford. What the hell am I supposed to think? I didn’t think that was it, but I can’t see any other reason for them to leave me out of it. I mean, come on, I saved the entire world with them, why should we hide stuff from each other now? Merlin just kept saying over and over that it was for my own good. Like he thinks whatever’s going on will traumatize me or something. I’ve seen things people like him and Roxy can’t even imagine, agents or not. Fuck, I’m frustrated.

“Harry would be disappointed in you.”

I was so tired of the whole thing that I was just going to walk out, and that’s what Merlin chose to say when I was at the door. Roxy told him he’d gone too far, but I turned around and I could see in his eyes he actually believed it. Now, I may be a gentleman but even gentlemen have their limits. I socked him one good, right in the jaw. Sucker punched him so he didn’t have time to do anything about it. Then I threw the surveillance gear at his head and walked out.

On one hand, I’m embarrassed about the whole thing and I’d like to apologize, but on the other I’m upset he’d say something like that. If Harry was here… shit, if he was here he’d tell me what’s going on. I’m sure he would. What I’m not sure about is what’s going to happen tomorrow. Should I go back or should I wait a while? I’ll have to sleep on it.

 

-Eggsy


	4. White Girl Wasted

march 23? 24?

 

yoo jornal so I’M a littLe fcuked upppp, been partayin wiv my MatEs you kno and met up wiv my bff since like gr. 2. have not seen the mutherfucka since marines, wwoooooooo, gunna be robin hood he says ta me, kay kay lets JOin ‘im, yea? we gunna fuck wiv them fancy milksops hahahh lets steel their monaayyyyy warehouses full ya know what i’m saying? we gunna rule the woRLD he says ta me, yea sounds like a GREAT idea, count me in, bruv. write more tomorra but got a hot bird in my bed atm courtesy of my bff. says she LiKes bad boys, well now, no more mr king’s man lets be a badddddddddd boy, give 'er it rough, high fiiiiiiiiive

 

-EGGsy

 


	5. Hungover

**March 24**

 

Dear Journal,

 

I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I’ll explain everything when my head doesn’t feel like it’s been run over by a thousand ton truck.

 

-Eggsy

 


	6. When Your Inhibitions are Gone

**March 25**

 

Dear Journal,

 

A couple of nights ago, when I wrote that stupid drunk entry, I did something really bad. I’d met up with a bloke I’ve been friends with forever; Ivor Avery, whom I haven’t seen in ages, and we got piss drunk. Like I mean completely, totally wasted to the point where we could barely stand and we were flirting with every lass who gave us a second glance, even a few dishy lads. We were talking about anything and everything, throwing back shots with a couple of fit birds Ivor knew and playing spin the bottle. If you asked my mates what kind of drunk I am, they’d tell you I was a slutty drunk but I prefer affectionate. So maybe that explains why I accepted the pill Ivor put between his lips and offered me.

Anyways, I’m not sure what it was but it totally took away every single inhibition I had. I’m ashamed to admit I betrayed my gentleman side and became a complete beast. Ivor acted messed up but I really don’t think he was as far gone as me, because he grilled me about what I’d been up to the past couple of months and listened closely to everything I said. Even as shitfaced as I was, I didn’t tell him anything about Kingsman being a secret service. I only told him I worked at a tailor’s and my boss was a complete arse. After hearing that, he declared we should egg it in honour of my name. I had a better idea, seeing as I was still angry with Merlin.

So we ended up at the shop, where I—well, I threw a brick through the window. I’d like to say it wasn’t as bad as it sounds, but I think it may be worse because there’s no way Roxy and Merlin won’t know it was me. I didn’t care at the time, but now I have my door locked and I’m a slightly concerned that they may burst through it at any second. Ivor and I went to another bar, and some cheeky bugger tried to pick a fight so I totally wasted him. Then I wasted his friends, some other guys who got involved, and the bartender (he tried to kick me out). Kingsman training is pretty badass, but I reckon everyone back at the agency won’t be nearly as pleased with me as I was with myself.

The night ended with Ivor telling me what I’d done was totally smashing, and he said he’d thought I was the right chap to help him. Apparently he wants to mess with corrupt politicians so street kids can get the money they need to pick themselves up. It sounds pretty radical, but Ivor’s a good guy and he made it sound like a fantastic idea. I know I should go back to Kingsman and forget the whole thing, but this is some standard street fun and it’s for a good cause. Can’t let the lads have all the fun, can I? So I’ll help them out on the side while I get back into Merlin’s good books. Roxy isn’t as posh and prim as he is, so I’m sure she’ll forgive me, but I need to do something big to make Merlin happy. Think I’m pretty enough to be a callboy? We’ll find out tomorrow.

 

-Eggsy


End file.
